Of Hot Coffee and Winter
by monochromatic days
Summary: You can be sure that there's nothing innocent going on when Takano and Onodera are staying back to finish up their work in the middle of the night during winter, especially with a cup of scalding hot coffee.


**Summary: You can be sure that there's nothing innocent going on when Takano and Onodera are staying back to finish up their work in the middle of the night during winter, especially with a cup of scalding hot coffee.**

**A/N: My first fanfic for the Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi fandom! Had this inspiration because well, I scalded my tongue and it was bugging me throughout my exam today. Yes, I'm having national exams right now so I'm writing to relieve some stress. So far, it hasn't really been going well. I have about 3 more weeks left until everything is over and I can get back to my other writing projects. But for now, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer!: I own NOTHING! Absolutely NOTHING! Everything goes to Nakamura Shungiku, the greatest BL author (in my opinion anyway) ever! **

* * *

><p>A late winter night found two males, still locked up in their office, trying to finish off their work before they could officially call it a day, or a year, for that matter.<p>

It was the holiday period again. Christmas was just round the corner and Onodera was tasked once again to be the coordinator. Thankfully, all the manuscripts were handed in on time and Onodera just had to do a final check before handing it up to the printers the next morning.

Even though he had vehemently rejected his boss' help, said boss was adamant to it and ended up helping Onodera, much to the young editor's chagrin.

Having his boss stay back after work just to help him clear up his workload was bad enough. But his ex-lover BEING the boss who is staying back after work to help him is even worse!

"He'd better not try anything funny," Onodera thought out loud.

"If you have that much time building sandcastles in the air, why don't you hurry up and get back to work?" the oh-so familiar voice of Takano made the young editor jump in his seat a little.

"I'm working on it! I'M WORKING ON IT!" Unbeknown to him, there was a slight smirk on Takano's face when he saw how flustered the younger one was.

There was a brief moment of silence before a cup of hot coffee was placed down on his desk.

"Eh? Oh. Thank you." Onodera reluctantly thanked Takano before turning back to his work. 'Just a little more and we're done!'

"What, no thank-you kiss?" Takano teased. It was just the two of them left in the building and it wouldn't hurt to tease his ex (or soon to be 'current' once again, Takano was SURE of it) a little every now and then, especially if the atmosphere was as tense as it is now.

"Huh? Wha-? Huh? You m-must be joking!" Onodera rebutted but grabbing the cup of hot coffee and taking a mouthful of that liquid. "Ow!"

"Be careful you idiot! It's scalding hot!" Takano chided.

"Ell, wu coo ha ho he hat herier! (Well, you could have told me that earlier!)"

"I thought someone as dense as you are could figure out the coffee was hot, especially when there is still steam coming out of the cup."

"Hoi! (Hey!)"

Sighing, Takano had to find a way to make Onodera quit whining about his scalded tongue. It was too cold for any cold drinks. Even with the heater on, it was still kind of chilly since mid-winter was fast approaching. Well, there was no other method, was there?

"Alright, open your mouth."

"Wha hor? (What for?)"

"Unless you're a masochist, I suggest you do that now."

"Hine. (Fine.)"

Opening his mouth, Onodera braced himself for any pain that would sting.

Only to find a pair of lips descended upon his own.

"Unf… Hng…"

Tongues battled for dominance but it was pretty obvious who was winning.

Onodera gripped onto Takano's shoulders, trying to push him away from the sudden assault.

"Hey! What are you trying to do?"

"Well, I guess it worked."

"What did?"

"This."

And it was the same thing all over again.

"Takano-san! Will you stop that?"

"Stop what? It wasn't like you weren't enjoying it," Takano smirked and continued, "At least now you can speak more coherently."

Blushing a cherry-red, Onodera retaliated, "I didn't enjoy it!"

'_A __Ritsu __in __denial __is __so __cute__'_, Takano thought

"And there are other more effective methods to deal with such things!"

"This is was the fastest and most efficient method (and most rewarding). So quit whining and get back to work!"

Feeling that he wouldn't win this argument, or any other arguments against his boss for that matter, Onodera turned back to his work, tongue tingling from the coffee and lips still throbbing from the kisses forced upon him.

But he wouldn't deny that he missed the tender touches and kissed he experienced with his senpai, ten years ago, kind and soothing.

_**BUT **_that was then and this is now.

There is no way that Onodera Ritsu will _ever _admit that the kisses just now were _soothing_ or full of _kindness_. Absolutely _**NO **__**WAY**_!

Never!

He will never fall in love with Takano Masamune!

Never!

But somewhere, deep down, his mind was fighting a losing battle with his heart.

And Takano just looked on at the scene, completely amused, seeing a flustered Onodera trying to focus on his work, but to no avail.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Random drabble. Hope you guys enjoyed it! A review would be nice (:**


End file.
